“Dos Amantes, Un Destino, El Mismo Deseo”
by celeste-funky
Summary: Pein se transforma en un nuevo guerrero, solo para fanaticos de la accion y las peleas, pero tambien habra algo de romance, Naruto quiere cambiar al mundo, Nagato igual, y otro nuevo personaje se suma a las filas con la misma intencion, todo comienza asi


Hola a todos:

Este es un fic de un amigo, un muy querido amigo que me pidió que publicara su fic aquí, así que esto es para ti, esta publicación **"Señor Director"** XD, feliz de que al fin le ayude con eso, ya que lo esperabas, un beso.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **, también posee spoilers de la serie Naruto y también se encuentran elementos de **Dragon Ball Z** que le pertenecen a **Akira Toriyama**, por lo tanto los créditos son para ellos.

Este es un fic de acción en el contenido general, así que a los que les gusten las peleas estilo Dragon Ball Z y Naruto combinadas, este es su fic, lo otro, también hay lemon, algo explicito, por lo que ya están advertidos los sensibles, absténganse XD.

Pero no es todo acción, también hay algo de romance y humor, es por eso que es un fic que me gusto mucho, por la mezcla de todos estos géneros que lo hacen ser una excelente historia que los que la sigan, jamás se arrepentirán, aparte que el fic deja muchas enseñanzas en algunos instantes, vale la pena leerlo, sin duda alguna, lo recomiendo.

Bueno, antes de comenzar, unas palabras del propio autor:

"_La historia narra las aventuras de Beiz Nakesishy un Jounin de 20 años que está cumpliendo una misión para luego de cumplirla, ver el nacimiento de su primer hijo pero lo que no sabe es que algo impactará y cambiará su vida para siempre, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo"_

Capítulo 1: El Gran Cambio

"**Dos Amantes, Un Destino, El Mismo Deseo"**

En un País muy lejano en su tierra natal, Beiz Nakesishy un Jounin de la Aldea de Konoha esta en una misión de asesinar a un peligroso terrorista conocido a nivel mundial, el joven Ninja después de cumplir la misión de rango ¨S¨, tenía intención de volver a su hogar a ver el nacimiento de su primer hijo, cuando esta a punto de asesinarlo, el terrorista dice:

-Terrorista: Ingenuo Ninja de Konoha (decía burlón)

-Beiz: ¿A que te refieres? (algo molesto mientras lo agarra por la camisa)

-Terrorista: A que mientras tu estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo tu aldea esta siendo destruida en este misma momento (burlándose del jounin)

-Beiz: Queeee??? (Muy molesto el Ninja)

-Terrorista: Lo que oíste tu aldea esta siendo destruida en este mismo momento hahahahah....... ahhh (interrumpido debido a que lo noqueo Beiz con un jutsu parecido al chidori y al ransengan)

Beiz muy molesto y preocupado sale volando a toda velocidad al país del fuego (cabe resaltar que la misión se hizo el lo que equivale al Medio Oriente y Konoha equivaldría a Venezuela en este fic)

Pasando por el Océano a toda velocidad llegando a las costa del continente en unos 20 min, decide ir a pie a la aldea abriéndose paso por el país del rayo al salir del país se encuentra con un extraño tipo que no lo dejaría pasar.

-Beiz: déjame pasar estoy apurado

-El tipo: A que piensas capturarme heee, no lo hará ya que soy el gran Killerbee (con un tono rapero)

-Beiz: Mierda!!! DEJAME PASAR O TE MATARE!!! (Decía el joven muy alterado)

-Killerbee: Aquí... no vas a pasar (sacando sus espadas decididos a combatir)

-Beiz: ARRRRAAAR...AHAHAHAHA (enfurecido y desesperado)

Así comienza la batalla de Beiz y Killerbee, Beiz comienza a atacarlo con un kunai, pero este saca sus espadas, el cual comienza una batalla de espadas, una que Killerbee dominaba totalmente, así que el jounin de Konoha acta a lanzarle shurikens, el cual el Jinchuriki las repele con sus espadas, pero descubre que era una distracción, para propinarle una fuerte patada en la espalda, pero este con mucha maestría usa sus espada para lastimar su pie, causando una fuerte cortada en su vena poplítea derecha (esa que queda detrás de la rodilla... creo) limitando sus movimientos

-Killerbee: Haaa parece que no eres tan fuerte después de todo

-Beiz: Maldito ahora veras

Beiz usa su jutsu clones de sombra, para dar ataques múltiples en todas las direcciones, pero Killerbee gira como un tornado con sus espadas, creando un torbellino de cuchillas que destruía todo a su paso, Beiz decide usar el Rinsenkun para herir a Killerbee

-Beiz: Trágate esto.. Rinsenkun!

El golpe propina en el tornado dando justo en el pecho, en el corazón, pero las espadas de Killerbee lo salvaron de la muerte, sólo causándole daño externo en la piel, sin dañar sus órganos, pero en cambio Beiz con las espadas de Killerbee, le apuñalo la palma de la mano derecha, la rodilla izquierda, el pie derecho, el hombro izquierdo, le apuñalo cerca del hígado cortándolo por dentro, sin traspasarlo, vomitando sangre Beiz, y dándole un potente puñetazo a Jinchuriki dañando su mandíbula, pero lastimando sus huesos de las zonas apuñaladas, causándole un basto dolor

-Beiz: Argggggg!!!! (Vomitaba sangre por las heridas)

-Killerbee: Ríndete y te quiero lejos de aquí

-Beiz: Maldito mierda, déjame ir a Konoha, no tengo tiempo para ello

-Killerbee: Quisiera poder creerte pero no arriesgare mi libertad

Beiz muy frustrado ante la situación, y la rabia su sangre saiyajin (kekegengai que le invente) arde como nunca, llegando a transformarse en SSJ2, con la cabellera amarilla como el oro y los cabellos parados, sus ojos verdes, y con una mirada furica en sus ojos hacia su oponente

-Killerbee: Demonios, si no me equivoco ese es Beiz Nakesishy del bárbaro clan Nakesishy!

En eso Beiz transformado y con su chakra emanando en grandes cantidades de color amarillo, se abalanza rápidamente hacia Killerbee, propinándole un golpe tan potente que le destruyo la mandíbula, suspendido en el aire lo golpea una y otra vez con golpes y patadas, rompiendo y desgarrando cada hueso y músculo del ninja de las nubes, destruyéndolo por dentro y cuando queda en el aire suspendido todo malherido y lastimado, Beiz decide propinarle un Hame-Ha

-Beiz: Hame, Heme, Heme, Heme- Haaaaaaaa

Así el Jonin le propina su feroz técnica, al Jinchuriki creyendo haberlo matado

-Beiz: Creo que ye se termino la pelea (su aura se apaga)

Pero para sorpresa de Beiz ese Killerbee que ataco con toda su furia, sólo era un clon, y no cualquier clon, sino un.... ¡tentáculo!

-Beiz: Pero que cara...?!?

No se lo podía creer sólo ataco un clon, y para su sorpresa aparece Killerbee detras de Beiz si las heridas que le causo en su transformación

-Killerbee: Y Bien ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Beiz sorprendido ante el poder de su oponente recibe un golpe el cual recibe, pero Beiz rápidamente se levanta y se prepara para la lucha, pero para su sorpresa, Killerbee se transforma en su Bestia pero liberando sólo 3 colas

Killerbee con esa forma pone en aprietos a Beiz lastimándolo gravemente con fuertes golpes el cual este esquivaba algunos cuantos, Beiz trasformado usaba su aura de chakra para quemar los tentaculos que se le aproximaban agarrando ventaja de ello, y con su potente taijutsu le da unos fuertes golpes que Killerbee no se defiende del todo bien, pero cuando esta a punto de derrotarlo, aparece otro Killerbee no transformado y lo ataca con sus espadas, cortando parte de la espalda de Beiz hiriéndolo de gravedad

-Beiz: Mierda esto no pinta bien si sigo peleando tal vez termine muerto

-Killerbee: Eso tenlo por seguro

Beiz pelea con los dos Killerbee, pero aparece un tercero que decide atacarlo por sorpresa, pero para suerte de Beiz, este lo esquiva a tiempo y usa de nuevo el Rinsenkun eliminando a un clon de Killerbbe pero el Killerbee transformado lo atrapa, siedo consumido por el potente chakra emanado, viene el otro clon y con sus siete espadas envueltas en rayo, lastima a Beiz dejandolo al borde de la muerte y Killerbee preparándose para ejecutar a Beiz, este le propina una estampida que lo deja mas herido aun y antes de caer al suelo es nuevamente atacado por sus 7 katanas eléctricas, dejando a Beiz agonizando, pero recuerda que tiene que ir al Konohagakure para salvar a su pueblo y a sus seres queridos y antes de ser apuñalado por Killerbee en el corazón, se transforma en SSJ3, provocando una potente onda de chakra que elimina al clon y toca al Killerbee original dejándolo con leves heridas, sorprendiendo a este

-Killerbee: Es mas fuerte de lo que dicen los rumores

Beiz en su nueva transformación con el cabello largo amarillento llegando a su cintura con un mechón de cabello sobresaliendo (como Gokú), con su aura de chakra mas ardiente que nunca, decidido a derrotar a Killerbee e ir a la batalla, la batalla se torno mas a favor del ninja de Konoha, propinándole fuertes golpes y desarmando una a una sus espadas, las espadas de rayo ya no tenia el mismo efecto que antes, siendo capaz de agarrar el filo eléctrica con la mano desnuda y quitarse para propinarle fuertes golpes que sacaron varios hilos de sangre, el ninja de Kumogakure todo golpeado y lastimado no tiene mas opción de liberar el Toro de Ocho Colas si quería ganar el combate

-Hichibi (Toro de Ocho Colas): Liberadme Killerbee, trabajemos juntos para derrotarlo, seamos

-Hichibi y Killerbee: Uno sólo

En ese momento cuando Beiz creía tener la batalla a su favor libera el poder total de su bestia convirtiéndola en un gigantesco Toro con ocho colas de pulpo, dando potentes golpes, que provocaban ondas de chakra que destruía todo a su paso, Beiz recibía nada mas las potentes ondas de chakra que lo debilitaban poco a poco, la tenia difícil por ser usuario de combate de estrecha gama tanto en ninjutsu como en taijutsu ¿y quien se enfrentaría a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un toro gigante de ochos colas?

-Beiz: Demonios, vamos a ver si esto funciona

Beiz concentra su Rinsenkun, de energía pura, y se lo lanza a Hichibi, fue muy beneficioso para él, el ataque logro darle al toro y causarle un daño considerable, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo, en eso el Toro golpea el piso, provocando una onda sísmica que lo desequilibraba y al mismo tiempo las rocas intentaban aplastarlos, y para colmo aparecen tentáculos del piso para atrapar a Beiz, así que acta a levitar (volar) aunque perderá mucho chakra al usarlo, Pein lanzaba sus rinsenkuns de laga distancia que no le afectaba del todo, al monstruo de ocho colas, en eso lanza Bola de chakra destructora que casi mata al joven ninja, pero en la distracción le propinan un potente golpe que tira a Beiz contra el piso, lastimando todo su cuerpo, quizás rompiéndole algunos huesos

Beiz casi agonizando en el piso ante la desesperante situación, sin su camisa y varias heridas en todo su cuerpo yaciendo en el piso todo herido y muy lastimado, estaba al borde de la muerte, en eso el Toro le da una potente pisada que hubiese matado al ninja, pero cuando el monstruo pisa al ninja siete una descomunal descarga de chakra una tan poderosa que causa una explosión que hecha para atrás a la bestia, recibiendo serios daños por la explosión, la bestia se sorprendió al ver aquello, Beiz estaba transformado en su fase mas poderosa el SSJ4

Killerbee y El Hichibi no se lo creían su oponente era realmente fuerte, estaba curado pero algo sucio por el combate, su pelo negro volvía, pero algo largo, con pelo rojizo cubriendo gran parte de su torso y brazos a excepción de los pectorales y abdomen, con una típica cola de mono (igual que en la serie de Akira Toriyama) con su aura resplandeciendo mas que nunca, demostrando una chakra puro y extremadamente poderoso, comenzando así la batalla

-Beiz: Ahora quiero ver si me derrotas

Dando comienzo a la fuerte batalla, el toro con un fuerte grito, provocando ondas de viento que Beiz se inmutaba y le propina un potente golpe que voltea el gigantesco rostro de la bestia, la bestia usa sus colas para atacar, pero Beiz lanza un potente golpe en el estomago de la bestia provocándole un potente dolor, la bestia le da un puñetazo, pero agarrando un dedo, empieza a girar como tornado, cargando a la enorme bestia, hasta lanzar a los aires para antes de que la bestia agarre el máximo punto de altura le propina un Rinsenkun que lastima mas aun a la bestia, pero Killerbee vomitando un poco de sangre en su interior, el monstruo lo agarra para aplastarlo con su potente peso encima, cayendo y lastimando al joven ninja pero, este sin muchas heridas comienza a lanzarle una lluvia de puños que la bestia responde, haciendo una potente lucha a puñetazos potentes, entre el Saiyajin y la Bestia, El Hichibi lanza de su boca un fuego eléctrico de color amarillo brillante que le provoca fuertes quemaduras en su pierna izquierda, pero este sin mucho dolor le propina un Super-Rinsenkun que le provoca un orificio sin trapazar en el corazón de la bestia, la cual le lanza un trueno de fuego, un rayo de color rojo como la sangre, que le da en el corazón al ninja, pero gracias a su basta resistencia sobrevive al mortal golpe, pero herido, muy malherido

-Beiz: Tengo que terminar esto de una vez por todas

Beiz se prepara para lanzarle un Hame-Ha x 10, para terminar su combate de una vez por todas, cuando acumula la energia, el monstruo da un gran salto para darle un puño que empezó a arder de fuego como un meteorito, le Hame-Ha x 10 alcanza a la bestia como el muño meteorico alcanza a Beiz, provocando una explosión que lanza a Beiz varios metros al aire cayendo y fracturándose mas huesos, y destruyendo su brazo y pierna izquierda mas de lo que estaba, dejándolo realmente herido, la bestia con trozos de carne y heridas profundas, los dos muy heridos deciden lanzar sus ataques finales, Beiz iba a lanzar su ¨Meteoro Aguila Divina¨, una onda de energía en forma de ave que iba a lanzarle al monstruo y el Hichibi con sus "Ocho Truenos Ancestrales"

Los dos preparandos sus potentes técnicas Beiz concentrando su chakra con sus dos manos, a pesar que uno de sus brazos estaba destrozado y Killerbbe-Hichibi concentraba con sus ocho colas 8 esferas de trueno amarillento brillante con una mini-esfera luminosa en el centro (son ocho debido a los cuatro puntos cardinales; Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste, Noreste, Noroeste, Sureste y Suroeste), Beiz con su Aguila ya casi dormada y La bestia con las ocho esferas combinadas, formando un mini sol de trueno, bastamente potente, ambos lanzan sus poderosas técnicas causando una devastadora explosión que se veía desde todo el país del rayo, llamando la atencion del Raikage, mientras que en la batalla los dos ataques colisionan provocando una feroz explosión que alcanza a ambos destruyendo todo el valle dejándolo llano y sin rastro de vida, en eso aparece Killerbee sólo algo golpeado y con su herida en el pecho, con un descomunal gasto de chakra

-Killerbee: Bahaha Mejor nos vamos, ese chico debe estar argrgr.... (vomita algo de sangre y cae arrodillado por el descomunal gasto de chakra)

-Hichibi: Mejor vámonos de aquí

-Killerbee: Si, seria lo mejor

Killerbee se retira del campo de batalla, y es eso aparece un Beiz todo destrozado y mal herido, ello añicos por la batalla decide retirarse del campo de batalla a reanudar su objetivo

-Beiz pensando: Mierda, sólo perdi mi tiempo, tengo que ir a Konoha lo mas pronto posible, resistan

Al cabo Beiz se retira muy lastimado y cansado con varios huesos rotos, músculos desgarrados y los brazos quemados se estaba desangrando y casi no tenia chakra pero el deseo de ver a su familia, amigos y su hogar lo motivaron a seguir adelante, una carrera contra el tiempo, el joven ninja ya estaba dentro del país del fuego, cada paso que daba era una tortura pero no era nada en comparación con perder a todos sus seres queridos y su hogar motivándolo a seguir mientras más le dolía mas rápido iba llegar a Konoha

Después de un tiempo de viaje llega a la aldea pero para sorpresa del joven estaba hecha ruinas dejando a Beiz sin habla, el joven pensó que si iba al lugar que emite más chakra seria el mejor lugar para buscar lo que esta detrás de todo este enrollo (debido a su feroz pelea con Killerbee lo incapacitó temporalmente para percibir el chakra de los demás dificultando así su búsqueda) en el camino vio muerte y desolación por dondequiera, en su camino encontró el cadáver de un gran amigo suyo…Kakashi Hatake mientras se lamentaba de la muerte de su amigo… oyó unos gritos, el joven fue lo mas deprisa que pudo y encontró a unos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia a punto de matar a una mujer con su hija de pronto todos los ninjas (como 6 o 7) fueron fácilmente derrotados por el jonin , la niña horrorizada por la escena Beiz le explica que solo fueron noqueados y recuperaran la conciencia dentro de 14 horas mas no muertos, la mujer agradecida le da la dirección del lugar con mayor emisión de chakra, ese lugar es el escenario de una de las peleas más feroces de la historia Naruto vs. Pein, el Ninja fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su destino de pronto se detiene asombrado por la gran estructura al frente suyo una gran árbol de papel, llegando el joven a unos metros a la escena

-Beiz: Así que..... el es..... Naruto.... Uzumaki (decía adolorido por el anterior combate)

Mientras tanto en la escena de Naruto hablando con Nagato y Konan aquí le cuenta su historia y después de una charla con él Naruto decide perdonarlo

-Naruto: Entonces voy a romper ese maleficio, y si no hay tal cosa como la paz, la voy a encontrar, no voy a renunciar

-Nagato: ... yo creo en ti... Naruto Uzumaki

-Nagato: Sólo por eso, te daré un premio Rinne Tensei..... arggggg (vomita sangre)

¿? Desde su mente alguien le habla: Tu no me vas a traicionar, tu eres mío, me perteneces, no eres libre, cumplid mi voluntad!!!

-Nagato: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Algo malo le ocurría a Nagato, perdía control de si mismo

-Konan: Nagato!!! que te sucede?!?

-Naruto: ............ (miraba sorprendido la escena)

-Nagato: Konan..... huye... por favor

-Naruto:¡¿ Que esta pasando?!? (muy confundido y presenciando que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir)

Pein hacia movimientos de mano muy extraños en contra de su voluntad, y ocurre una mini explosión que destruye el árbol de papel

-Naruto y Konan: Ese es Nagato?!?

Ninguno de los dos se lo creía, tanto fue la impresión que no les impresionaba que Nagato estuviera desnudo, lo que lo sorprendió fue QUE NAGATO ESTABA JOVEN o sea nada desnutrido ni nada como si jamás hubiese pasado por esa vida tan dura

Nagato mirándose las manos y luego mira un chakra de agua

-Nagato: Esto no es bueno..... Konan huye y tu.... Naruto.... matameeeeeeeeee Hadiro Shoudu Tensei ARRRHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA

Con grito fantasmal Nagato se transforma en un ser etéreo color azul semi transparente, un poco mas alto (como 1,88), con cuernos de carnero, ojos brillantes con el rinnegan pero de un color azul brillante, desnudo (pero sin genitales, ya saben...) con orbes flotando al su alrededor, y con un orbe morado en su pecho, nagato habia sufrido una metamorfosis y al parecer una involuntaria

Nagato con una fuerte explosión lastima a Konan y a Naruto, preparando para la batalla

-Konan asustada: Nagato....

-Naruto: ¿Quien eres tu? tú no eres Nagato ¿quien eres?

-Nagato transformado: Yo soy..... el ciclo de la naturaleza, el principio y el fin, el odio y la felicidad, la paz y la guerra, el cielo... y la tierra, el agua y el fuego, la luz y la oscuridad, la vida... y la muerte, yo lo soy todo, ya no soy el dolor, YOOO, SOYYYY........ EL MUNDOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Continuara….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&**

Vaya, El Mundo, si que es increíble este fic, muy alternativo, el único en su genero, lo digo porque he leído muchos, y disculpen los errores y faltas de ortografía, pese a ello, el autor va mejorando a medida que avance la historia, pero aun así, para mi sigue siendo un muy buen fic.

Bueno, como ven, la historia es tremenda y muy compleja, pero sorprendente, hasta aquí por el momento chicos, espero que les hay gustado, y dejen sus opiniones, críticas que el autor estará muy feliz de recibirlas, saludos a todos y pronto con la continuación de esta increíble novela:

Hasta la próxima


End file.
